Ponte en mi lugar
by Segreta
Summary: Kazemaru y Haruna tienen una pequeña disputa sin importancia. Pero si Midorikawa interviene... puede llegar a convertirse en una apuesta que les llevará a pasar el peor día de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Level-5, nada de nada es mío. Menos la historia, claro está_.

_Bueno, aquí mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven :3_

_La verdad es que tuve una loca necesidad de empezar a escribir sobre Inazuma, y, obviamente, tenía que empezar con mis personajes preferidos (Kazemaru y Midorikawa). La historia ha nacido en una clase de matemáticas (de esas súper-importantes a las que no hago ni caso). No sé cuanto durará, la verdad, según cómo divida los caps (también es el primer fic con capitulos que publico *-*)_

_¡Y creo que eso es todo! He aquí mi... ¿creación?_

* * *

><p>Entrenamiento AGOTADOR. Nunca habían tenido uno tan duro. Y como era de esperar, al finalizar, los jugadores no podían prácticamente ni moverse.<p>

-¡Venga chicos!-gritaba Haruna, infundiendo ánimos-. Tampoco ha sido para tanto…

Kazemaru se gira, ligeramente irritado. No solía ser desagradable con nadie, pero realmente estaba de mal humor debido al cansancio, y ese último comentario no había sido muy… reconfortante.

-¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces tú…

La mirada asesina de Kidou le hizo enmudecer de inmediato, pero sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por la chica.

-¿Disculpa? El trabajo de gerente también es muy duro, Kazemaru. Creo que para ti resultaría más complicado que darle patadas al balón…

-¿Qué?-las palabras de Haruna habían sorprendido al futbolista, y ni Kidou pudo hacerle callar-. ¿De verdad piensas que repartir bebidas y decir "ánimo chicos"-esto último lo dijo con voz aflautada-, es más complicado que jugar a fútbol?

-Sí-mirada desafiante de Haruna.

Ambos están muy cerca el uno del otro, enfrentados, bajo la curiosa mirada del equipo, que los observan divertidos.

-Apuesto-reta Kazemaru- a que eres incapaz de pasar ni siquiera un día de entrenamiento.

-¡Claro que puedo! Lo que sí que será complicado es que tú seas capaz de actuar como un gerente todo un día.

-Acepto la apuesta. Y el perdedor…

-…dará lo que quiera al ganador-completa la chica, desafiante.

Ambos se miran fijamente, levemente crispados todavía. Y no se hubiesen percatado de la presencia del equipo si, como de costumbre, Midorikawa no se hubiese metido por en medio.

-¡Ey chicos!-llama la atención el peliverde-. Tengo una idea para hacer esto todavía más interesante…-no hace falta decir que en su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa-. ¿Y si apostáis, no sólo que podéis hacer el trabajo del otro, sino, además, vivir la vida del otro durante todo un día?

Midorikawa sonríe, orgulloso de su idea. Y qué decir que los implicados aceptaron de inmediato.

-¡Claro! Acepto. ¿Y tú, querido-carraspeo de Kidou-te atreves?

-Por supuesto.

Pobres… No saben dónde se han metido…

Y tras la curiosa disputa, los jugadores se separaron, cada uno rumbo a su casa. No hace falta decir que, si las miradas de Kidou matasen, Kazemaru ya estaría bajo tierra. Y Midorikawa, por supuesto.

* * *

><p><em>Vale, aquí el primer cap.<em>

_Me encanta poner a Kidou como un hermano (sí, subrayado), vigilando a su hermana, y enfadándose cuando, en plan broma, llama a Kazemaru "querido" e_e. Creo que debería haber más amor fraternal en el manga, que, si no llegan a secuestrar a Haruna desde el infierno, no vemos nada en prácticamente tres temporadas ¬¬_

_En cuanto a Midorikawa… Bueno, adoro a ese personaje, así que prometo que habrá bastante más peloverde en el fic *-*_

_Y sobre los ¿protagonistas?... Creo que aún no les hago justicia, tendré que mejorar. Kazemaru me ha salido un poco gruñón. Aunque no voy ha decir si esto terminará en romance… Básicamente porque no lo sé e_e_

_Bueno... ¿Que tal? Los reviews serían de ayuda para mejorar... (Indirecta directa xD)_

**_Sayonara, babies ^-^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Vale, lo primerísimo y más importante, reviews:_

_**MizuKi-chan-18: **¡Gracias! Me alegré muchísimo de que te gustara ^-^ Intentaré hacer a un Kazemaru menos quejica, pero en este capítulo aún no ha podido ser, Mido-chan ha conseguido sacarle de quicio e_e, pero en los próximos capitulos veremos al Kazemaru que tanto (quiero) queremos. ¡Ah! Y también, agradecerte que hayas puesto este fic entre tus favoritos._

_**Shouko-Marigold: **¡Gracias, en serio, me encanta que te guste el fic!, con Midorikawa el metomentodo y Kidou el sobreprotector con Haruna (son TAAN monos) incluidos. _

_**harumaru-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer el fic y enviar un review! Yo también sufro por la integridad física de Mido-kun en este fic... De verdad, me asusto con lo que he escrito e_e, el pobre se la va a cargar... Y además, agradecer que me hayas puesto entre tus autores, y a mi fic entre tus favoritos, un orgullo, anda *snif, snif*_

_**akasuna-no-misha: **Y aquí va mi palabra: ¡Gracias! Me ha encantado que te haya gustado tanto el fic ^-^_

_**mademoisellelechat**: Es cierto, es shonnen, pero Goenji es el hermano perfecto... Intentaré de encargarme de ello en el fic (de la perfección de Goenji no, de Kidou). Y como más arriba, agradecerte que hayas puesto mi fic entre tus favoritos ^-^_

_**Dark-Mikami: **Cuando creía que ya no podía recibir más reviews, va y aparece este en mi correo *-*. Me encanta que te haya gustado. Son además unos mis personajes favoritos también. Y sí, la verdad es que el ending 6 me dió bastantes ideas... xD_

_Y eso, los reviews me alegran el día, de verdad. Además, ya veis que SIEMPRE los respondo todos (aunque sea una repetitiva). Besos a distancia para todos, y también para cualquiera que haya leído el fic, haya o no enviado un review (MUACK!)**  
><strong> _  
><em>Muy bien, aquí el segundo cap! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, pero perdí la libreta (sí, la de mates), y no pude recuperarla hasta hoy, para pasar la historia al ordenador.<em>

_¡Bueno, por lo visto, va ganando el Team Haruna! Pero este capitulo es únicamente de Kazemaru y Midorikawa (que casi es más protagonista que los peliazules e_e), pero en el próximo, ración doble Otonashi ^-^_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiiente. Aún quedan dos horas para el inicio de las clases.<p>

Kazemaru, tapado hasta la frente con las sábanas, siente el agradable calorcillo del sol, y el leve rumor de las casas vecinas, que empiezan a despertarse.

Desperezándose, levanta los brazos estirándolos, apagando, como siepre, el despertador antes de que suene. Abre los ojos y…

-¡Ah! ¡Quita de ahí!

Lo primero que vio esa mañana fueron dos grandes ojos oscuros, almendrados, que le observaban.

-¡Midorikawa! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El peliverde se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

-Tu madre me ha dejado entrar… Es muy simpática.

Kazemaru se levantó lentamente, poniendo los pies sobre el frío suelo. Y, si no hubiese estado dudando del sano juicio de su madre (no es muy común dejar entrar a extraños en tu casa sin razón aparente), se hubiese percatado antes de que Midorikawa hurgaba en su mochila, buscando algo.

-¡Aquí tienes!

El peliazul observó con aire crítico las telas que su amigo acababa de sacar.

-¿Qué es…?

Se quedó a mitad frase. La tela oscura que estaba analizando se trataba de una falda. Y corta.

-¡¿Qué hace una falda en tu mochila, pervertido? Devuélvela ahora mismo.

Mido-kun, ligeramente sorprendido ante la escandalosa reacción de su amigo, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa maliciosa volviese.

-Es de Haruna.

-¿Y qué pretendes que se ponga ella esta mañana, genio?-el semblante del corredor cambió, al averiguar la perversa idea de su amigo-. No. No, no y no. Ah, no. Me niego.

-¿Acaso pretendes dejarte ganar? Ambos aceptasteis pasar todo un día intercambiados. Y esto es parte de la apuesta.

-¿De verdad-dice Kazemaru, frotándose las sienes- pretendes que me vista con **esto** durante todo el día?

-Sí-responde Midorikawa con sencillez-. Así es más divertido…

-Largo-corta el peliazul-. Voy a ducharme, y me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que un enfermo como tú no ronda por casa.

El de ojos negros se levanta, cargándose de nuevo la mochila a los hombros.

-Bueno, aceptaré eso como un sí.

Deja las ropas femeninas sobre la cama, llevándose el uniforme de él.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces ahora?

-No pretenderás que Haruna vaya desnuda…

Además, es curioso, pero usáis prácticamente la misma talla…

El corredor lo despidió con un portazo, con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Segundo cap!<em>

_Creo que me pasp un pelín con Midorikawa, tiene unas ideas un poco... ¿estrafalarias? Y esto es sólo el principio. Creo que le he puesto toda mi mente perversa (¡Muajajajaja!)_

_Ahora estaba pensándolo... Tendré que cambiar mi profile... Es todo super HP, y ahora me he metido también en Inazuma Eleven... En cuanto me aburra, lo haré ^-^_

_Bueeno... ¿Qué tal? Sé que no es muy largo, pero es que me gusta hacerlo así n_n (Aunque en el próximo intentaré estirarlo un poco). La verdad es que me gusta que comentéis el fic, porque, aunque tengo ideas para muchos mini-capítulos, ni yo misma sé como terminará la historia e_e_

_Y ya sabéis, si queréis que Midorikawa vaya a despertaros... **¡Review!**_

_Y eso... **Sayonara, babies ^-^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bueh, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, así que contestemos reviews:_**

**_Fubuki-kun: _**_¡Vaya, gracias! Me alegro que te gustaran los dos capítulos, y que opines que sea gracioso n_n. Y al parecer eres la primera miembro del club Kazemaru e_e_

_**kaze143:** Ya, sé que son un poco cortos, pero me estoy curando e_e, o al menos lo intento, aunque no prometo caps kilométricos (no se me dan muy bien). Y gracias por haber leído el fic, de verdad, me encanta que te guste como va quedando ^-^_

_**MizuKi-chan-18:** Wow. Un Mido vestido de helados sería... interesante xD. Pero creo, igual que tú, que un Kazemaru con falda lo sería aún más e_e. La verdad es que fue en lo primero que pensé al inventar eso de los intercambios. Y eso de "astuto" es realmente apropiado... aunque eso solo sea el principio... Y eso, muchas gracias por seguir el fic, y me alegro mucho de que te gustase._

_**Dark-Mikami: **Un capítulo más y ya aparecerá Kazemaru con falda, prometido ^-^. Muchísimas gracias por agregar mi fic entre tus favoritos, me alegro de que te gustase (y sí, yo también moriría del susto al ver a Mido en mi casa al despertar e_e). ¡Ah! Y gracias por agregarlo entre tus favoritos n_n_

_**Icee Suicune:** (español) ¡Gracias por el review! Me encanta que lo hayas leído, incluso aunque cueste un poco ^-^. Me alegro que te gustase, y por recibir tu review, de verdad. Y si algo es intraducible, avísame, e intentaré hacerlo n_n  
><strong>Icee Suicune:<strong> (English) Thanks for the review! __I love that you've read, even if it costs a bit ^-^. I'm glad you liked it, and recieive your review was really cool. And if you can't translate something, let me know, and try to do it n_n __  
>As you can see, my English is really bad, not your Spanish e_e<br>**  
>aika-chan20:<strong> Cierto, pobrecillo (y lo triste es que me gusta hacerle sufrir xD). La verdad es que Midorikawa es ahora mi mejor ¿arma?, así que no desaparecerá, así que me alegro que te guste tanto. ¡Y ahora es cuando le toca a Haruna! Espero que te guste, y sí, de verdad me animais a escribir con vuestros reviews. También agradecerte por haber puesto este fic entra tus favoritos *-*_

_**featheredmoonwings:** Me alegro que te gustase ese trozo en particular. La verdad es que está entre mis preferidos junto con las killer-miradas de Kidou, y con los calificativos (exagerados) de "enfermo mental" y "pervertido". Lo que es es un incomprendido... Y gracias por poner "Ponte en mi lugar" entre tus favoritos, un orgullo n_n_

_Y eso, gracias por leer y comentar el review ^-^__  
><em>

_¡Bueno, aquí llega el tercer cap! Uno únicamente de Haruna esta vez. La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo así que no me andaré con rollos xD. He aquí el tercer cap._

* * *

><p>Hora y media antes de clases. Haruna sigue en la cama, alargando los minutos antes de levantarse, todavía medio dormida.<p>

Pero sus alarmas saltan en cuanto escucha como se abre y se cierra una perta. Hay alguien en su habitación.

Sabía que o eran sus padres. Ellos jamás entraban en su habitación por las mañanas, por lo que ideó un sencillo plan para pasar por encima del desconocido, y salir de ahí para llamar a la policía.

El desconocido se acercó hacia ella y, cuando lo percibió a los pies de su cama…

-¡Ah!-grito perforador de oídos, pidiendo socorro, de parte de ella.

Aunque no hacía falta pues, con un rápido movimiento, cogió su lamparita de noche y… golpeó al desconocido con tanta fuerza que le tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué haces, loca?-le gritó este, cuando ella corría hacia la puerta.

Haruna se giró lentamente. Conocía esa voz.

-¡Midorikawa!-exclamó, preocupada. Pero luego analizó la situación y, enfadada, le recriminó-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Ahora mismo? Intentar no desmayarme-replicó el futbolista, sujetándose la cabeza.

-Ja, ja. Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Qué haces en mi casa a estas horas?

El chico, todavía en el suelo, levanta la vista, recuperando la sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto, y repitiéndole lo mismo que a Kazemaru:

-Tu madre me dejó entrar.

-¿¡Mi madre!

-Sí, nos conocimos anoche cuando vine y…

-¿¡Viniste anoche a mi casa!

La chica observa atónita al peliverde. Éste, en cambio, continúa su explicación, ajeno al montón de preguntas que su amiga quería formular.

-… y como estabas duchándote, me dijo que me pasase por la mañana.

Haruna, en un gesto curiosamente idéntico al de Kazemaru, se frota las sienes, haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender todo aquel embrollo.

-¿Y para qué viniste ayer a mi casa?

-¡Ah! Cosas sin importancia, necesitaba tu uniforme.

La peliazul tardó en asimilar aquello.

-Ah, sí… ¡Un momento! ¿¡Mi uniforme!

-Sí, lo necesitaba Kazemaru-al ver la mirada perpleja de la chica, sigue-. Pero no te preocupes, he ido hoy a su casa, he entrado, y he cogido el suyo…

Midorikawa sonríe, orgulloso de su plan. Haruna se decide a preguntarle algo que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza desde la entrada del chico:

-Dices que te abrió mi madre anoche, y de nuevo hoy, y que entraste en casa de Kazemaru, ¿verdad?

-Sí…-responde el futbolista, sin entender hacia dónde quería llegar.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-Entrar sin problemas en las casas. Mis padres son bastante estrictos a la hora de entrar chicos-explica ella, sonrojada.

-¡Ah, eso!-Midorikawa luce de nuevo su sonrisa, poniendo una mueca adorable y, como si de algo obvio se tratase, le da una explicación a la chica-. Soy un pobre huerfanito del Sun Garden. Créeme, con ese título puedes entar donde sea. Incluso te regalan cosas gratis.

Momento de silencio, en el cual el chico fantaseaba despierto, recordando las chucherías gratis que recibió hace dos días, mientras que Haruna se planteaba dónde demonios perdió el orgullo el peliverde. Fue él el que lo interrumpió:

-¡Venga! Se hace tarde-mientras miraba su muñeca izquierda, la cual no tenía reloj-. Toma.

Haruna recibe el uniforme del peliazul, mientras que Midorikawa hurga en su silla, analizando su ropa y desechándola.

-A partir de ya no te puedes poner esto-una blusa-, esto-una falda floreada-, esto-shorts blancos-, ni est…

Por primera vez el futbolista calló y se sonrojó. En sus manos, sacado del montón de ropa de Haruna, había aparecido un bonito sujetador rosa, con un poco de encaje.

-Bueno… Yo… Supongo que esto sí que… Ya sabes…

Haruna sonrió y, a pesar de que sus mejillas habían adquirido un fuerte tono rosado, le arrebató la delicada prenda de las manos.

-Dame eso. Y sal fuera-la mirada de cachorrito del moreno le instó a explicarse-. Me tendré que cambiar, ¿no? Porque al parecer no me queda más remedio…

Mientras se vestía, no pudo evitar notar que el uniforme olía exactamente a Kazemaru. Se sintió extrañamente cómoda en él.

-¡Mido-kun!-el peliverde asomó la cabeza al oír su llamada-. ¿Qué tal?

La chica dio una vuelta completa frente al espejo. Su amigo se colocó a su lado. Ambos se reflejaron.

-¡Ostras! ¡Parecemos gemelos!

-¿De verdad crees que llevar la misma ropa nos convierte en familia?

Haruna suspira, divertida, ante el poco sentido común del chico. Y, mirando su muñeca (esta vez sí con reloj), abrió la puerta de su habitación, dispuesta a salir.

-¿Vienes? Si no llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Sí, bueno, yo había pensado que…-Midorikawa baja la vista mientras se mueve con nerviosismo. La gerente sonríe con ternura.

-Aunque quizá nos dé tiempo a desayunar primero…

Los ojos del peliverde volvieron a brillar con alegría.

* * *

><p><em>La verdad es que nunca pensé que I11 me inspiraría tanto... Ya tengo un one-shot listo para subir (me asusto a mí misma). Pero primero teía que subir esto e_e<em>

_ ¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo odiais? Este creo que es más largo que los anteriores, ¿eh?_

_La verdad es que adoro escribir sobre Mido. La verdad es que tiene unas salidas... Me encanta *-*_

_Y eso, si no quereis que Haruna os dé un lamparazo... **¡review! **(brooooma)_

_**Sayonara, babies ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Podeis enviarme a la pira, a la hoguera, o a como__ se llame el sitio donde se matan a las brujas como yo. Sé que he tardado muchísimo… pero no me he olvidado. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

_A ver, lo primerísimo de siempre, reviews (que me da la impresión de que son más largos que el fic en sí xD)_

_**MizuKi-chan-18: **__Ains, sí, lo del sujetador TUVE que ponerlo. Y eso de invadir Level-5 sería muy… interesante e_e. Aunque la nueva temporada debería de tener a los viejos personajes. No sé por que, pero creo que I11 Go! no me terminará de gustar… Bueno, gracias por tu review, de verdad ^-^_

_**Dark-Mikami: **__Sí, Mido-chan debería de salir más en la serie -.-. Pero aún así, se ha convertido en uno de los personajes más usados para fics, ¿no? O eso creo… ¡Pero bueno, pasemos a lo importante! Gracias por tu review, y por ponerme entra tus autores favoritos. He aquí Kazemaru con falda por fin *-*_

_**Featheredmoonwings: **__Sí, es taaan mono. Y a mí también me sabe muy mal por Kazemaru, pero aún así… hehehe. Sí, soy mala, malosa, malísima __xD. Y al parecer has encontrado uno de mis "detalles tal vez reveladores, tal vez no". Porque sí que es un poco sospechoso… ¡Gracias por el review!_

_**kaze143**__: ¡Me alegro que te haya encantado! La verdad es que todos se van a quedar O.o cuando vean a Kazemaru con falda… Eso tenlo por seguro :P. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Haruna-Fubuki: **__¡Gracias por tu dos reviews! Me alegro que te encantara, y espero que también te guste este capítulo n_n ¡Y gracias también por poner a mi fic entre tus favoritos, al igual que a mí *-*!_

_**Eli 23: **__¡Gracias por el review, por poner mi fic entre tus favoritos, y por ponerme a mí entre tus autores! Esas cosas alegran el día de una ^-^, además tras averiguar que el fic te gusta TANTO n_n. Y en cuanto si termina en romance o no… No sé, ya veremos… *haciéndose la interesante xD*_

_**akasuna-no-misha: **__¡Gracias por tu review! Me encanta que te parezca gracioso, y que te guste n_n. Y ten por supuesto que me pasaré por tu fic. Sé que voy con retraso, pero enseguida que pueda, lo leo y review ^-^_

_**Fubuki-kun: **__Ains, me encanta que te guste, y tranquila, que no me podría enfadar por tu review, eres la única defensora declarada de Kazemaru en el fic xD. ¡Gracias por el review!_

_**Hinamori-Hitsugaya**__**: **__¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara, y de que nos incluyeses a mi historia y a mí entre tus favoritos. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo, un pelín más largo!_

_Y eso, sé que me repito como el ajo, pero me encanta recibir reviews, y saber que el fic tiene tan buena acogida. Y además, decir que si alguien tiene alguna queja por ortografía, falta de comprensión, longitud (mi mayor problema)… que no se corte, no muerdo, y las aprecio igual que los reviews de "me encantó" ^-^_

_Bueno, siento la tardanza, pero es que __hace tres semanas tuve la última semana de exámenes, y no pude publicar. Además hace dos semanas me fui a Italia de viaje de fin de curso, y la semana pasada fueron las orlas, y toda esa parafernalia (ahora, llamadme Graduada *-*). Le sumamos las finales de fútbol (las cuales no ganamos e_e), y el teatro que llevamos preparando desde enero, cuya última actuación fue ayer, así que me mataron a ensayos finales durante este último mes. Así que tengo excusa por haberme retrasado tanto u_u. _

_**Disclaimer**__ (olvidado en todos los caps u_u)__**: **__El título "Ponte en mi lugar", proviene de una película hiper-díper-conocida que yo nunca he visto entera e_e. En cuanto a I11, es propiedad de Level-5, aunque esta historia transcurre en un espacio paralelo y utópico para todas las fans, en el que todos los personajes estudian en el mismo Instituto xD. Pero a todas nos gusta más así, ¿no?_

_Y bueno, si más dilación, he aquí lo que todas esperábamos… el cap 4, con la primera aparición de: ¡Kazemaru con falda!_

* * *

><p>Una gran cantidad de chicos se agolpaban en el patio del Instituto Raimon. Unos cotilleaban sobre sus últimos amoríos (cosa todavía no descubierta, al parecer, por el equipo de fútbol), otros quedaban para tomar algo después de clase, y la gran mayoría se pasaba los deberes y apuntes de última hora.<p>

El club de fútbol, en general, se encontraba escuchando a Endo, el cual les contaba lo maravilloso que sería el partido amistoso (contra un equipo el nombre del cual se negaba a revelar), que había organizado para un par de días y blablablablá…

Pero un pelirrojo ojiverde que acababa de llegar les interrumpió.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¿Habéis visto a Midorikawa?-por su tono de voz, era obvio que estaba preocupado.

-No. Aunque… él siempre llega tarde, así que…-Aki le resta importancia al asunto.

-Lo sé, pero esta mañana no estaba en su habitación, y me extraña, porque siempre es el último en levantarse…

Pero un grito de saludo interrumpió al preocupado Hiroto. Hablando del Rey de Roma. Y, junto al futbolista peliverde que les sonreía como si nada, se encontraba un chico bajo, de cabellos azulados que… ¡Un momento! ¡No era un chico! ¡Esa era Haruna!

-¡Haruna!-gritó Kidou- ¿Qué haces viniendo con ese al instituto?

Todo el equipo suspiró. Nadie (a parte del mediocampista), estaba interesado en con quién iba Haruna. Lo que sí que querían averiguar era el por qué el uniforme masculino de su amiga.

-Bueno, hermano…-la chica intentaba responder al futbolista-. ¿Recuerdas la apuesta de ayer? Por eso llevo este uniforme. Y Midorikawa vino a casa esta mañana y…

-¿¡Fuiste a casa de mi inocente hermanita por la mañana!

Kidou echaba humo, y hubiese extrangulado al peliverde si no fuese por Goengi que, abriendo la boca por primera vez, observó:

-Una cosa… Si por la apuesta de ayer Haruna debe vestir como un chico, entonces Kazemaru…

No terminó de hablar, pues un murmullo recorrió a todos los grupitos formados en el patio, y todas las miradas se enfocaron en la entrada del Instituto. Si bien Haruna no había llamado mucho la atención, Kazemaru causó conmoción.

No hace falta decir que la mitad del colegio estalló en carcajadas. La otra mitad se había quedado helada.

El chico entró, arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza gacha, cosa que aún no podía esconder sus completamente coloradas mejillas. Se acercó a su equipo, con aire desolado. Kogure y Tsunami no ocultaban sus carcajadas. El resto del equipo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, mordiéndose los carrillos en un intento de no unirse a Kogure y el surfista.

-Buenos días, Kazemaru. ¿Todo bien?-preguntó un inocente Endou que, al parecer, era el único que no había entendido del todo qué hacía uno de sus mejores amigos con falda.

-Sí, claro… ¿Por qué lo dices?

El peliazul no pudo reprimir el sarcasmo. El único problema era que Endo era inmune a él. O incapaz de notarlo.

-Bueno, como vas vestido de chica…

Pero un saludo a unos metros, les interrumpió. Se trataba de Fudou que, vestido con el uniforme de su instituto, se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Fudou! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kidou que por fín había dejado de mirar amenazadoramente a Midorikawa.

-Vengo a decirle a Endou que el partido finalmente se hará en el Raimon, que estamos de obras y…

-Así que esa era la gran sorpresa de Endo…-comentó Fubuki, percatándose de que Fudou acababa de romper el misterio que había creado su capitán.

El jugador de la Teitoku Academy, percatándose de su error (aunque tampoco es que le importase mucho haber roto la sorpresa), observó al desilusionado castaño de la banda; y, justo a su lado, a una chica que, por la forma en la que se escondía disimuladamente tras Kabeyama, parecía tímida.

-Eh, parece que no nos conocemos preciosid… ¡Ah!

La "preciosidad" había levantado la vista, y le había regalado una mirada asesina. No era una chica. Era Kazemaru.

-¿Pero qué es...?-segundos más tarde vió a Haruna, con los brazos cruzados, mirándole igual. Y vestida como sus compañeros-. ¿Qué demonios hacéis en este sitio? ¡Oh, no se lo creerán cuando lo cuente en la Teitoku!

Y se marchó, riendo a carcajadas, soltando sandeces sobre que el equipo del Raimon había perdido el poco respeto que les tenía.

-Oh, dios… Mañana toda Inazuma sabrá sobre esta apuesta…-masculló Kazemaru, sin perder el rojo intenso de sus mejillas.

-¡Oh, no, ahora ya conocen mi sorpresa!-se lamentaba, a su vez, Endo, el cual había dejado de plantearse por qué uno de sus mejores amigos iba vestido de chica, para centrarse en algo más importante: el fútbol.

Pero, como ya era costumbre, un sonriente peliverde rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, obligando a todo el equipo a prestarle atención.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! Va a empezar la apuesta oficialmente. Kazemaru, por lo tanto, irá a las clases de primero. ¿Alguien que vaya a la misma aula que Haruna?

-Esto… Yo…-se ofreció un dubitativo Tachimukai.

-Genial, tú te encargarás de él. Haruna se vendrá a segundo, conmigo. A partir de ahora deberéis tratarlos como si fuesen la otra persona. Y no hay peros que valgan.

Curiosamente, nadie se opuso a las extravagantes órdenes de Midorikawa, ni siquiera los dos implicados, demasiado sorprendidos por la falta de límites del peliverde. Bueno, excepto una persona:

-No pienso fingir que él sea mi hermanita.

-¡Oh, vamos, será divertido!

-¡Sí imagínate!

-¡Días como estos no se presentan todos los días!

-¡Venga Kidou, no seas aguafiestas!

Expresiones como estas, provenientes de casi todo el equipo, y caritas de súplica, le hicieron ceder.

-De acuerdo, me apunto.

-¡Bien!-la sonrisa de Midorikawa era tan grande que temieron que se partiese en dos-. ¡Fase dos de la Operación Zorro del Desierto, allá vamos!

* * *

><p><em>¿Zorro del Desierto? Sí, ignorad a Midorikawa <em>_xD_

_Bueno, creo que poquito a poco hago los capítulos un pelín más largos, ¿no os parece? Pero de todas formas no os apuréis, que prometo publicar prontito, si no puede ser esta semana, pues o el lunes o el martes de la que viene n_n_

_Y eso, ¿qué opináis? No es nada del other world, pero por fin ha habido apariciones estelares de otros personajes (y la mitad de ellos no deberían de estudiar en el Raimon e_e), especialmente de Fudou, y del Kidou-hermano-mayor (ya sabéis que me encanta que se comporte así)._

_¡Ah, y antes de que se me olvide! Hice un par de dibujos de Kaze y Haruna basados en este fic. El fondo es HORRENDO, pero no estaba muy inspirada. No son muy bonitos, pero bueno… me hacía ilusión ;D He intentado usar la misma pose para los dos, pero Kazemaru me ha salido algo raruno… He aquí los links:_

_http:/ .org /images (eliminad las 3 barras espaciadoras)_

_http:/ .org/ images/ _(eliminad las 3 barras espaciadoras)__

_Y eso, si queréis que Fudou ligue con vosotrs como con Kazemaru (pero con mejores resultados, prometido): __**¡review!**_

_**Sayonara babies ^-^**_


End file.
